


Cheer Up, Alya

by FynneySeas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, glasses parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FynneySeas/pseuds/FynneySeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friends keep secrets that hurt too much to be kept. Fortunately for Alya, there's someone there to soothe the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up, Alya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunar_Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Resonance/gifts).



> A big thank you to lunar_resonance for the prompt and the proofread! And a big thanks to you for reading!

The rain had stopped falling a few hours ago, but Alya was still crying.

 

She and Marinette practically never fought, especially about secrets. They didn’t keep secrets from each other.

 

_ Or at least Alya didn’t keep secrets from Marinette. _

 

The redhead was huddled up in sweats on her bed, cocooned in the dulcet screams of angry girl rock when she heard someone kicking at her door in time to the music. With an exasperated groan, Alya wiped at her tears with her shirt sleeve.

 

“If you keep kicking the door, I’m going to tell Mom. Just leave me alone right now.”

 

A male voice replied, but it didn’t belong to her little brother.

 

“Alya, it’s me, but if you still want me to go, I’ll head back home.”

 

Nino. Why was Nino here? The young reporter walked over to open her bedroom door, her blanket, wrapped securely around her shoulders, trailing behind her. Slowly, surely, and with a sniffle, she opened up to the real world. The real world smiled at her and held out a cup with a green siren on the front.

 

“Nino?” she asked, the sound of her sorrow trickling into her tone.

 

“My boyfriend senses were tingling. Can I come in?” Nino said in mock-seriousness and utter sincerity. Alya nodded, taking the cup from his outstretched hand. She stared down at it, felt the warmth of coffee and love seep into her hands, and started crying all over again. Nino paused only to set his own cup down before he wrapped his arms around her, soft and sweet. The DJ didn’t ask her why she was crying, not yet. He just held her while she wept, taking her tears and trading them for the serenity of support.

 

She cried until their drinks grew cold, slipping in frenzied bits of her fight with her best friend between sobs. Nevertheless, in time her breaths became even, and her eyes, though puffy and red, stopped shedding tears. Nino kissed her forehead, and then turned her face up to his with the cup of his hand on her cheek.

 

“Do you want to go to the park to talk things out more? It might be a little muddy still, but I know how much getting out of the house helps you.” He asked, his thumb rubbing soft circles on the side of her face. She giggled for the first time in hours, hiccupped a bit, and sniffled her nose once again.

 

“Yeah,” she said, her voice coming out in a croak. “I’d like that.”


End file.
